Psonic X Touhou
Psonic X Touhou is a future competitive arcade-style crossover action fighting game with role-playing game elements and 2.5 graphics, which will be developed by Psonic, with a collaboration of Eighting and ZUN. It is also about the rivalry between indie games. It will be based on crowdfunding site, Kickstarter. NOTE: Only Space Monsters is released, but other future games are under renovation for coming release dates. More characters and stages for this are coming soon. Storyline Since the peaceful outside world of the 21st century has suffered few wars between 2010s and 2020s (like in the events of 20XX series, War on Terror and with the terrorist faction Blackfoot), people were working for the modern times in the presence of one deity and the United Nations, a main world organization. Sometimes, there is something mysterious and dark around the global edges that the whole investigation is not over yet, by the time of an alien expedition, which the extraterrestrial creatures visited from the real world history including the non-myths. However, in some events of 20XX, it was rumored that the Global Peacekeeping League (a military and police government and subsidiary of the United Nations) has detected a mysterious being from outer space. Before their report, it will begin to rise up the whole re-visitation but taking a slow moment for a long time to come sooner or with something futuristic. Of coure, after that, many people are experiencing a serious case somewhere on earth by watching several news reports in other locations, most probably in Tycoon City as the game's primary target with a special military term RECOM (a phenomenon between "Resistance" and "Command" words). While the case is going on, Engr. Joe Dell of Recom Mercenary Squad has a plan for the help of other engineers to build a time portal, with an illusion between reality and fantasy. If it was created, there is something strange that the citizens of Tycoon City are living in currently outside world now. Besides, the only targeted fantasy is in Gensokyo, a remote place where been set in incidental times of Gregorian calendar once in a while. As the future moves on, it finally comes to introduce itself a powerful alien superweapon named Overlimits, derived from its alien homeworld Xenoria. It begins with a disgrace to humanity to take a control of Xenorians and make the outside world dominated for a new extraterrestrial life, most especially other aliens. So people needs help and Engineer Joe has another plan to his fellow members of R.M.S that the inspirational military mission has started immediately. Then they summon people from several locations (particularly a destination from Gensokyo to the modern Outside World following the inspiration of Urban Legend in Limbo), give them a special chance and prepare a surrounded fighting tournament with a lot of battles in order to be prepared stronger before the forceful resistance against Overlimits, also those who came from both the future and the past. Characters Playable characters Psonic side */Billmore Hawkins/ (from Space Monsters) */Josh Celton/ (from Space Monsters) */Sam Ramsen/ (from Space Monsters) */Rina Stock/ (from Space Monsters) */Axl Jet/ (from Dream Warriors) */Guy Rawkins/ (from Dream Warriors) */Gas Masck/ (from Dream Warriors) */Landon Trakes/ (from Dream Warriors) */Carole Rogan/ (from Dream Warriors) */Voltrex/ (from Dream Warriors) */Barris Lost/ (from Denizone) */Kevin Abraman/ (from Combat Zone) */Captain Neo/ (from SVR) */Solo Breeze/ (from SVR 2) */Butch Coby/ (from Street Fist) */Aip Orang/ (from Street Fist) */Buckethead/ */Travis Croot/ (from Alien Battalion) */David Croot/ (from Alien Battalion) */Kirov Bushnov/ (from Con-Alien) */Achilles Charlee/ (from Con-Alien) */Tenjin Hokutaro/ (from Con-Alien) */Dun Frylark/ (from Extraterrace) */Deniel Dannis/ (from Biohazard Menace) */Soro Cang/ (from Metal Wings) */Lite Hostage/ (from Denizone) */Yomo & Vince/ (from Stander Park) */Gyro McSandwich/ (from Gyro Fighters) */Roy Shieldman/ (from Dark Extermination) */Chieftain Paladin/ (from Dark Extermination) */Dick Anders/ (from Gontra Warriors) */Nash Ironsteeler/ (from Gontra Warriors) */Netsu/ (from Armed Ninja) */Franks Theoren/ (from Savage Monsters) */Plutarch Irontoe/ (from Savage Monsters) */Metal Commando/ */Millard Ostin/ (from Stalinoviet) */Shoto Mutako/ (from Rival Fighters) */Dean Warson/ (from Rival Fighters) */Ronn Marshall/ (from Rival Fighters) */Kung Lee/ (from Rival Fighters) */Jun Wondo/ (from Rival Fighters) */Katana Ariko/ (from Rival Fighters) */Lang Xenma/ (from Rival Fighters) */Muay/ (from Rival Fighters) */Aiko Zatoichi/ (from Gyro Fighters) */Roxanne Foxy/ (from Street Fist series) */Guerilla Gorill/ (from Street Fist series) */Craig Lawn/ (from Power Speed) */Warcanine/ */Dr. Houdini Madman/ (from Denizone) */Skullus/ (from Dream Warriors) Touhou side */Reimu Hakurei/ */Marisa Kirisame/ */Sanae Kochiya/ */Sakuya Izayoi/ */Rin Satsuki/ */Yuyuko Saigyouji/ */Youmu Konpaku/ */Yukari Yakumo/ */Cirno/ */Byakuren Hijiri/ */Minamitsu Murasa/ */Mamizou Futatsuiwa/ */Aya Shameimaru/ */Hatate Himekaidou/ */Kaguya Houraisan/ */Fujiwara no Mokou/ */Keine Kamishirasawa/ */Ichirin Kumoi/ */Yuugi Hoshiguma/ */Hong Meiling/ */Tewi Inaba/ */Reisen Udongein Inaba/ */Koishi Komeiji/ */Satori Komeiji/ */Alice Margatroid/ */Remilia Scarlet/ */Flandre Scarlet/ */Nitori Kawashiro/ */Patchouli Knowledge/ */Mystia Lorelei/ */Momiji Inubashiri/ */Mononobe no Futo/ */Toyosatomimi no Miko/ */Suika Ibuki/ */Utsuho Reiuji/ */Iku Nagae/ */Tenshi Hinanawi/ */Seiga Kaku/ */Yuuka Kazami/ */Rumia/ */Medicine Melancholy/ */Seija Kijin/ */Kagerou Imaizumi/ */Komachi Onozuka/ */Shikieiki Yamaxanadu/ */Raiko Horikawa/ */Kogasa Tatara/ */Nue Houjuu/ */Kasen Ibaraki/ */Suwako Moriya/ */Yumemi Okazaki/ */Hata no Kokoro/ Secret characters */Stryker Hawk/ (hidden in arcade version, but revealed in home version) */Hina Kagiyama/ (hidden in arcade version, but revealed in home version) */Shoe/ (from Zoarg) (hidden in arcade version, but revealed in home version) */Wriggle Nightbug/ (hidden in arcade version, but revealed in home version) */William Ostin/ (from Axis of Evil) (home version only, but revealed when arcade mode is completed) */Minako Kamikouchi/ (home version only, but revealed when arcade mode is completed) */Moai King/ (from Stander Park) (home version only, but revealed when arcade mode is completed) */Hecatia Lapislazuli/ (home version only, but revealed when arcade mode is completed) DLC characters */Commandar Bon/ (from Robotrode) */Shinmyoumaru Sukuna/ */Magician Type X/ (from Biohazard Menace) */Sumireko Usami/ */Demo/ (from Blaster Warrior) */Junko/ */Don Pepe/ (from Blaster Warrior) */Clownpiece/ Guest characters *Sonic Blast Man *Beck (a.k.a. Mighty No. 9) *Quote (from Cave Story) *Curly Brace (from Cave Story) *Duke Nukem *Pikapy (Humanoid Pikachu) *Miclus (from Raiden series) *Jim Raynor (from StarCraft series) *Serious Sam *Solid Snake (from Metal Gear series) *Gordon Freeman (from Half-Life series) *Doomguy (from Doom series) *Commander Video (from Bit. Trip series) *Transformable Raiden MK-II *Phineas Flynn (from Phineas and Ferb video games) *Ferb Fletcher (from Phineas and Ferb ''video games) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro in Fireside Girls Uniform (from ''Phineas and Ferb ''video games) *Jake the Pirate (from ''Jake and The Neverland Pirates) *Izzy the Pirate (from Jake and The Neverland Pirates) *Deadpool *Plus *Minus *Captrap the Fragtrap (from Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel) *Gunvolt (from Azure Striker Gunvolt) Non-playable characters Psonic side *Deck Homwell (from Space Monsters) *Brake Andrens (from Space Monsters) *General Baxter (from Space Monsters) *Dr. Gorisly (from Stander Park) *Captain Pilot (from Aegius) *WIllard Cang (from Metal Wings) *Thrusty Cang (from Metal Wings) *The Determinator (from Denizone) *General Morcan Mysterion *Colonel Bludips *Kona *James Rogan *Overlimits (final boss) *Engr. Joe Dell *Ellis Nipper (from Extraterrace) *Satomo Sotomiru (from Extraterrace) *Orville Propellers (from Gyro Fighters) *Fokker Volkswaffe (from Gyro Fighter) *Arnold Montogomery (from Gyro Fighters) *Willson Mustang (from Gyro Fighters) *Martin Lightning (from Gyro Fighters) *Erik Yakolai (from Gyro Fighters) *Tank busters *RAS pilots *RRA members *Abraham Lincoln *SES members *General Ross Nickson *Gunner Brothers Keith & Louis (from Home-World Infestation as seen in the screen of an airship) *Kan (from Zoarg) *Edward (from Zoarg) *Merry (from Zoarg) *Zombie Adolf Hitler (from Axis of Evil) *Zombie Hirohito (from Axis of Evil) *Takeshi Homura (from Axis of Evil) *Josephina Pierre (from Axis of Evil) *Rommel Krieg (from Axis of Evil) *Volk Bolshoi (from Axis of Evil) *Keaton Reginald (from Axis of Evil) *Alvin Arlington (from Axis of Evil) *Chill Rublin (from Axis of Evil) *Peter Surrey (from Axis of Evil) *Giorgione Bellini (from Axis of Evil) Touhou side *Eirin Yagokoro *Nazrin *Yoshika Miyako *Three Mishievous Fairies *Prismriver Sisters *Letty Whiterock *Chen *Ran Yakumo *Koakuma *Wakasagihime *Sekibanki *Shou Toramaru *Rinnosuke Morichika *Giant Catfish *Taisui Xingjun *Soga no Tojiko *Hieda no Akyuu *Seiran *Ringo *Doremy Sweet *Sagume Kishin *Reisen II *Watatsuki no Yorihime *Watatsuki no Toyohime *Kosuzu Motoori *Rin Kaenbyou *Aki Sisters *Ryuukoto *Maribel Hearn *Renko Usami *Kumori Kakkazan Stages Psonic side *Long Passage Headquarters (from Space Monsters) *2base (from Garrisoners) *Tycoon City *RMS Headquarters *RRA Base *RAS Airfield *Hereticus (from Aegius series) *Aegius *Xenoria *Route XXX *Allied Swastikan Brigade Base *Nuclear Factory *Fear Laboratory *Nuke Site *Crystal Field *Guerilla Rainforest *Planetoid Belt *Deserted Coliseum *Suijin *Alpine 999 *Volcano Island *Savanna 777 *Asiatown *Cosmic Elevator *Space Base *The Lost Tundra *RNF Shipyard *Stuckholmes City (from Space Monsters series) Touhou side *Hakurei Shrine *Scarlet Devil Mansion *Netherworld *Moriya Shrine *Eientei *Dream World *Human Village *Misty Lake *Youkai Mountain *Myouren Temple *Shiny Needle Castle *Forest of Magic *Mysterious Sea of Clouds *Bhava-Agra *Kirisame Magic Shop *Bamboo Forest of the Lost *Treasure Ship Above the Clouds *Underground Geyser Center *Garden of the Sun *Higan *Snowy Garden of Hakugyokurou *Hall of Dreams' Great Mausoleum *Divine Spirit Mausoleum *Youkai Tanuki Forest *Kourindou *Genbu Ravine *Palace of the Earth Spirits *City of the Outside World DLC stage *Siege Town (from Robotrode) *Ruins of Berlin (from Axis of Evil) *Castle Stalinoviet *Mountain Monolith (from Zoarg) *Senkai *Makai *Lunar Capital *Mare Tranquillitatis Guest Stages *Danville Arena (Phineas and Ferb) *Floating Island (Cave Story Category:Video Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Role-Play Game Category:Crossover series Category:Crossover games Category:Fighting Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:Upcoming Game Category:Arcade Games Category:Wii U Games Category:3DS Games Category:Playstation 3 Games